Stealing Time
by FromDuskTillDawn
Summary: The summer following his sixth year, Harry is given information that may allow him to finally defeat Voldemort. But the catch is, he has to go back to Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts. OC involved, not slash. Reviews please!
1. The Arrival

Author's Note   
Hi! This is my first story at Umm...Basically it's Harry and Ron and Draco and Hermione and my own character have to go back in time and defeat Voldemort. It's when he's a seventh year at Hogwarts. There'll be Harry/OC and a little Hermione/Draco, but also a mystery pairing that I won't reveal right now, you'll just have to wait. But it will cause a love triangle to form, making their whole mission very difficult. Anyway, please read and leave reviews! I love reviews!  
Disclaimer- I own none of the characters except Gwen, J.K. owns them all. Lucky.

* * *

It was late afternoon at the Burrow, where everyone was preparing for tomorrow's wedding day festivities. Molly Weasley was in a panic, racing around, checking on the final preparations for the next day. The house was in an uproar.

Among them, Harry Potter sat by himself, thinking over the memories Dumbledore had showed him before he had died. He was still grieving his mentor's death, it had only been a few months ago. Suddenly, he began to feel very strange. Something odd was happening. His scar didn't hurt, but it started to prickle. He touched his hand to his forehead and furrowed his brow, his green eyes narrowing in concentration. What was happening?

Moments later, there was a loud knocking at the door. Harry looked up and frowned and one of the twins raced to the door, "I'll get it!" He flung the door open just as Harry stood up, peering around the corner.

At the door was a young girl, Harry's age, who was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. She was breath-taking. In one delicate hand she held a broom, and in the other, a small trunk. She was wearing a deep, scarlet cloak that covered her muggle clothes underneath. Long golden-red ringlets fell down over her shoulders and reached to the middle of her back. She looked shorter than Harry, maybe about 5'5", and had a narrow waist, but with curves in all the right places.  
She saw Harry staring and looked up, shocking him. Her eyes were brilliantly green! In fact, it felt like he were staring into his own eyes! She looked just as startled at this discovery.

"Gwen!" George exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug. "It's been since forever!" Ron came running up behind him and did the same. Pretty soon the whole Weasley family was gathered around, talking about how wonderful it was to see her again.

Arthur motioned for Harry to join them.

"Harry! I'd like you to meet Guinevere Elizabeth Jessel-Weasley! She's a distant cousin of ours. Her family lives in France. Bill, go fetch your fiancé, she'll want to see Guinevere again! They both went to Beauxbatons you know!"

But Arthur hadn't noticed that as he had been speaking, Gwen had broken into tears.

Harry moved forward, as did Hermione. "Gwen? What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My fam…family…They're gone!" And with that she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. The already frantic household now had one more situation to deal with.


	2. Confessions and Revelations

Author's Note  
Thank you to anyone who left a review for the first chapter. I had both of these already written and just decided to post them sort of back to back. The next one may be a couple of days before it's posted. So leave some lovely reviews and I'll give you a cookie! Or a cute little Harry plushie! Your choice!  
Disclaimer- The only character I own is Gwen.

* * *

When Guinevere, who insisted they simply call her Gwen, had calmed down, she was able to tell them what had happened.  
"I had come home for the summer and we were outside, in the gardens, when they attacked. I guess they had learned how much my parents knew about them, did you know they had been researching Voldemort's psychology and eventually how to defeat him?" Gwen asked, with a trace of her French accent.

Arthur nodded knowingly, and Bill and Fleur exchanged a glance.

"They attacked us there, I had enough time to escape. I hid close enough that I could hear them scream." She broke down again, this time Fleur pulled her close, trying to comfort her.  
"After they were gone, I went back into the house, even with the Dark Mark there. I grabbed as much as I could, and then ran to the only place I could think of as safe anymore. Here."

Molly gave her a small smile. "We'll take care of you here dear. Ginny? Can she stay with you and Hermione?"  
Ginny and Hermione both nodded.

"Take her up to your room then, the two of you, and let her get settled in. I've still got to decorate the wedding cake yet." Molly bustled off into the kitchen.

"Wedding cake?" Gwen asked. "Who's getting married?"

"Oh Gwen! You hadn't heard? Bill and I are!" Fleur clapped her hands together and smiled at Bill.

"Fleur that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Gwen laughed and hugged her old friend.

Bill spoke suddenly, "Fleur, do you think she'd be able to replace Marion? Since the wedding is tomorrow-"

"What a wonderful idea! Gwen you can take Marion's place as one of my bridesmaids! She had to cancel at the last minute, her family was also in danger you see."

"I'd be glad to." Gwen answered, smiling.

After she was settled into her room, Gwen, Ginny and Hermione were finally able to talk together.  
"I'm so glad you're okay Gwen, I can't imagine what it must have been like." Ginny told her.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore. It's….a horrible topic for me right now. But thanks Ginny."

Ginny smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You just want to make sure I'm okay, and I appreciate it." Gwen said, returning her smile.

Hermione was sitting across from them, deep in concentration. "Guinevere, Guinevere…where do I know that name from?"

"My mother and father named me after the wife of King Arthur, Guinevere. Who also had an affair with Sir Lancelot. They thought it all very romantic. Though my mom always told me that if I ever found my King Arthur I wasn't to go running off with Sir Lancelots, unless of course it was absolutely necessary." Gwen explained, giggling.

"Of course! Guinevere! No wonder that name rung a bell!" Hermione exclaimed.

They were suddenly interrupted by a dark colored owl, who perched himself on the window ledge and was no watching them impatiently.

"Oh! It's from Professor McGonagall!" Hermione reached over and took the letter, quickly unfolding it.

"It says here that she has received word from the Ministry about Snape and Draco Malfoy. That both had fled to safety and turned themselves in, pledging their total allegiance to our cause! And that they are both currently in hiding and should be contacting the Order shortly!"

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the letter from her. She read it over herself.

"It's true, she says she's already contacted Lupin about the details and Mad Eye and Tonks should also be receiving letters soon."

Gwen looked shaken.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Ginny looked worried.

"Nothing, I just….I need to send an owl to this Professor McGongall of yours. That boy, earlier who was downstairs with us, the one with the glasses and the messy hair, was that…Harry Potter?"  
Hermione and Ginny both nodded.

Gwen took a deep breath. "I need to go get some air."


	3. Formal Introductions

Author's Note  
So I hope things will start to pick up with these next couple chapters. Thanks for the reviews!  
Anyway, Disclaimer! I own no one but Gwen.

* * *

Gwen stepped out into the cool night air, breathing a sigh of relief as she entered the garden. This was all too much for her. Her parent's death, these pitiful breakdowns she kept having, and now Harry Potter? It was so…unnerving. She'd heard all about him, of course. But she had never expected to meet him under these circumstances. And his eyes! They looked exactly like hers! Like she was looking into a mirror!  
She turned suddenly at the sound of the door behind her. There he was.

"I'm sorry I-" He began, backing away.  
"No, it's alright. You're Harry aren't you? I guess we didn't get a chance to be introduced properly." She offered him her hand, "Guinevere Jessel-Weasley."

Harry took her hand, which was cool to the touch. "Harry Potter, at your service." He said, grinning slightly. She smiled back and his heart skipped a beat.

"So, are you part of the wedding tomorrow?" she asked, making conversation.  
"Nah, unless a groomsman goes missing suddenly. That seems to be a convenient way of joining the wedding party."  
She laughed quietly. "Yes it was rather convenient. Rather like fate had already expected me to arrive here."

They were walking along the garden path now, Harry watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was fiddling with something, a necklace she was wearing under her shirt. He glanced away quickly as she looked up.

"What?"  
He shook his head "Nothing." He lied.

She pulled the necklace out. On the end of a long golden chain, there was a simple hourglass, suspended in the middle of a gold circle. It spun delicately, the sand shimmering in the moonlight.

"It's a time turner." She said quietly. "It was my fathers. It was the first thing I grabbed before I left."  
"Have you thought of going back and trying to save them?"  
"I did. But I know the risks, it would be extremely dangerous. My father nearly died using it once on a Ministry mission. It hurts so much knowing that I have to the tools to go back and save them, but that it is better not to even try." She clenched the golden chain in her fist, a pained look on her face.

Harry nodded in understanding. She slipped the time turner back inside her shirt, tucking it close to her heart. They had come to the end of the path, and were standing underneath the old apple tree. Harry cleared his throat.

"I should be getting back in, Ron could probably use some help with the…umm…cleaning."  
"Yeah, of course. It was nice meeting you."  
She watched him make his way back down the path in the moonlight. She hadn't told him! She would have to tomorrow, and she would send their Professor McGonagall a letter as well.

If it went well, it would end in the defeat of the Dark Lord and the saving of the wizarding world. But if it went wrong, it would end in their erasing of possibly all exsistence.  
Gwen had a right to be nervous.


	4. Of Dancing and Dangerous Words

Author's Note  
Okay, longer chapter this time. Wedding! Please review, it means a lot, and encourages me to write more. And I know you're out there cause I can see how many hits the story has. So I love you all! Reviews are love!  
Disclaimer- I own no one but Gwen in this story.

* * *

The next day dawned clear and sunny, with not a cloud in the sky. The backyard had been transformed into a beautiful garden for the event. A large, white stood in front of an array of chairs, an aisle down the middle. It had all taken months to prepare for. Guests were beginning to arrive when Gwen stepped out into the yard, and most of the wedding party was running around frantically.

Harry stood near the gate, his job being that of a greeter and usher, but he turned when he saw Gwen approaching.

She looked gorgeous. Fleur had chosen silver and pale blue as her wedding colors. Gwen's dress was a perfect fit. It was a silver satin, that clung to her body and was draped beautifully, it barely brushed the ground when she walked. A pale blue sash was tied about her waist, and she carried a small bouquet of white lilies. Her long red-golden hair was mostly swept back, but a few strands had worked themselves free from her updo and framed her face. In place of the time-turner, a delicate strand of pearls hung around her neck.

She smiled at him as she approached.

"Harry…"  
"You look amazing."  
She blushed in spite of herself. "Well you don't clean up too bad yourself."

He had worn his nice dress robes, giving him a more mature, grown-up appearance. But he hadn't managed to tame his hair, it still stuck out ever which-way.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. Later, I think, would be better. We don't want to ruin the moment."  
He gave her a lopsided smile, "Sure, I'll talk to you later then."  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." She started to walk away, back towards the house to get ready for the ceremony."

"Gwen!"  
She turned, "Yes?"  
"Save a dance for me? At the reception?" He was blushing now.  
She grinned. "Of course!"

The wedding went off wonderfully. Fleur owned the evening. As soon as she stepped out and the bridal march began to play, all eyes were on her, and never left her the rest of the night. It was generally agreed the Bill Weasley was one of the luckiest men alive.

Harry found Gwen later, at the reception, seated at the wedding party table in deep conversation with Ginny.  
"May I have this dance, Miss Guinevere?' he asked, bowing low and offering his hand, trying to hide his smile.  
"What are you, trying to be my Arthur, Mr. Potter?" she replied, grinning. He blushed furiously but she took his hand, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

Oddly enough, it wasn't as awkward as Gwen had expected it to be. Harry wasn't that bad of a dancer, and the two of them just seemed to fit together as he guided them across the floor with the other couples.

"Harry, about what I was going to say earlier…"  
"About you not wanting to spoil the moment?" he asked.  
"Yes, well, do you remember what I said when I first got here? About my parent's research?"  
"Yeah, about how they were studying Voldemort's history and how to defeat him." The couple nearest to them glared at Harry's mentioning of his name.

"Well they discovered a way."  
"A way to what?"  
"A way to defeat him Harry, by going into his past." They had just gone into a dip, and Harry nearly dropped her on the floor.  
"What?!" he hissed  
"It's complicated, but they left all of their research to me, should anything happen, and there's a way. You would have to use the time-turner, but basically you have to kill him as he was at your age Harry. At Hogwart's, where all of his evil was born."

Harry stared at her.  
"Harry, just think, by killing him there, before he even begins to act on his plans, you could save thousands of lives and virtually change your's and everyone else's. You could save your parents Harry."

She could see the sudden anger in Harry's normally bright green eyes and he dropped her hand. "You know what you said about not wanting to ruin the moment? Well I think you just did." He turned and walked away, leaving her alone on the dance floor.

Gwen stood by herself for a moment, contemplating whether or not to go after him. Her brain was screaming at her 'Why did you do that you stupid girl?!' She felt like crying, it had been so wonderful until she had to open her big mouth.  
She ran off the floor towards the house. She was going to write that letter to McGonagall, explaining everything she had just told Harry. This had to happen, it was the only way.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note  
So! The wedding's over, next chapter. The mission is revealed...dun dun dun! Obviously, it's going to be mostly Harry/Gwen, but there are a couple other pairings yet to be revealed. One of which will create a very complicated and interfering love triangle. Yay! So...please review, I know I say it every time, but I have yet to see anymore and I'm getting a little disappointed.  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters except Gwen

* * *

It was late the next day when Gwen was able to speak to Harry. Things had to be torn down and cleaned up. Bill and Fleur had departed for their honeymoon, and by late afternoon things had begun to finally slow down.  
Ron told her she could find him under the apple tree, rereading one of his favorite quidditch books.

"Harry, about last night…"  
"Don't worry about it, it's my fault. I'm sorry I overreacted." He closed the book and stood up.  
"I just want you to know that whatever becomes of this, I'll be there to help." She offered.

"Hey Harry! Fred and George wanna know if we're gonna play a game of quiddictch with them or not!" Ron yelled out the back door.  
"I'll be there in a second!" Harry yelled back. He turned to Gwen. "Thanks Gwen." He said, smiling, and took off towards the house.

Gwen spent the rest of the evening watching Fred, George and Ginny battle it out against Charlie, Harry and Ron. She and Hermione played referee to the game, and in the end, Ginny and the twins won, causing much cheering on the girl's part. Dinner followed soon after, a feast of delicious leftovers that no one could finish from the wedding the night before because Molly had prepared so much food. No one was complaining though, because Molly's cooking was the best Gwen had ever tasted.

They were all still sitting in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Molly wondered, bustling over to answer it. She checked her clock, making sure all of her family was safe, and then opened the door.  
"Minerva! It's so good to see you! Oh you just missed Bill and Fleur, they left at about three for France, Paris you know…Isn't that romantic?"

"Yes, good evening Molly, so sorry to bother you, but I received a letter that I believe requires my attention." She looked around the room, immediately spotting Gwen, who suddenly rose to her feet.

"Minerva I don't believe I've sent anything your way recently…"  
"Oh no Molly, it was this young lady here, whom sent me the letter." She nodded to Gwen, and continued. "But I have some others with me who this also concerns."

The headmistress stepped further out of the doorway and as if to make room for more. A couple seconds later Severus Snape stepped into the kitchen, followed by Draco Malfoy. The twins were immediately on their feet, as was Harry. George said something to Ginny and a few moments later she and the twins had left. Harry, Hermione and Ron made to follow, but McGonagall stopped them.

"You three should stay for this. Molly, may I have a word with Miss Jessel-Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and these three alone?"  
"Of course Minerva, Severus, would you like something to drink?" she asked, leading him towards their make-shift parlor.

After they had left, Gwen stepped forward. "Headmistress, it's nice to meet you. I'm the one who sent you the letter. I was hoping you could help me."  
"Yes, of course dear. Mr. Potter, I believe Miss Jessel-Weasley has already explained to you the contents of the documents left to her by her late parents and the situation we are now in?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, Miss Jessel-Weasley, would you be so kind as to explain to your friends here?"

Gwen obliged. It took no more than five minutes to illustrate the details to them. And when she was finished, they all looked quite flabbergasted.

"Miss Granger, I believe you have used a time-turner before? You recall?" McGonagall asked.  
"Of course, headmistress." She replied, nodding.  
"Let me clarify then. You are now aware that this is an immediate solution to the Dark Lord's imminent threat. As Order members, this is your mission. You will go back in time and destroy him, it's the only way. You five will be leaving tomorrow, with a detailed plan, and only each other to rely on. You must not fail."  
It was them most serious they had ever seen their headmistress.

"Now, Severus will be explaining the details, but I must take my leave, there are urgent matters at the school that require my attention." She turned before she walked out the door. "The best of luck to you all. I hope you succeed, for all our sakes."


	6. Going Back

Author's Note  
Okay, short update tonight. Hopefully I will have a longer one up tomorrow, I'm working on it right now. Things are going to start to pick up speed...  
Disclaimer- I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

The next morning was frantic. Snape had explained to them the night before what exactly was to happen.  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, in the past, they would be arriving as already sorted seventh year Slytherin students. They knew Tom would already have created the diary, but they knew how to get rid of it. Harry had done it once, he could do it again. So all they would have left to do would be to kill Tom Riddle himself. Head Boy of Hogwarts.

They were to pack as little as possible, and Gwen had specific instructions on how many different turns to do in order to place them in the correct time. They were leaving at 9:00 am, it was 8:55 when everyone gathered round in the center of the kitchen.

The four formed a small circle around Gwen, who had the time turner around her neck, holding the hourglass in her outstretched hand.  
She took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?" They nodded.  
"Grab hold of each other, one hand on me."  
She saw Draco put one hand on Hermione's shoulder and one on her's. Hermione smiled to herself. Gwen felt Harry grab her hand, and turned, gazing into his eyes.

"Ready?" she asked him.  
"Of course." He replied, but he squeezed her hand tighter.  
She looked over at Ron, who gave her a grim smile. She smiled back.  
"On the count of three. One…two..."  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.  
"…Three." Gwen spun the time-turner, feeling the world around her begin to blur and rip away. It was happening, they were doing it, they were going to make it after all. She closed her eyes, and felt herself be pushed back in time.


	7. Slytherin

Author's Note  
Update! Huzzah! So the mission begins...schedules are compared, robes are modeled, secrets revealed, and someone makes an appearance for the first time. Enjoy! The next chapter should be up soon, too.  
Disclaimer- I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

It felt like they'd been spinning back in time for hours. But only seconds later, it seemed they had slowed, and then they came to a stop. Gwen slowly opened her eyes.  
They were standing in a deserted hallway in what she assumed was Hogwarts circa 1944. 

"Where are we?" she asked.  
"Umm…Hogwarts." Draco replied sarcastically.  
She scowled at him. "I realize that. Where in Hogwarts are we precisely?"

Harry had already taken off down the corridor. "We're on the second floor. The Slytherin dormitories are this way."

They ran to catch up to him, slowing as they passed various classrooms. Draco and Harry lead the way, them knowing the way better than the others. Once they reached the entrance, however, they faced a dilemma.

"What's the password?" Ron asked. "Did Snape give us one?"  
Harry was pacing back and forth, and Draco had tried every one he could ever remember using before.  
"Are you sure you have no idea?" Hermione asked Gwen again.  
"I'm positive. I completely forgot about passwords." She answered.

Their problem was solved a second later when a young girl, probably a second or third year, stepped out as the stone wall in front of them slid back.

"You! What's the password?" Draco demanded.  
The girl gave them a suspicious look. "It's 'pure-blood'"  
Hermione snorted. "Pure-blood." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The stone entrance slid back, admitting them.

Once they were safely inside the common room, Draco pointed out the stairs to the girl's dormitories and he and Harry and Ron went off to figure out which room was theirs. Hermione and Gwen climbed the steps to their dorms slowly.

"So which do you think is ours?" Hermione asked, glancing into each room.  
"Well, do you see our trunks anywhere?"

They checked every room, and eventually came to the last. Inside there were five beds, but only two had trunks at the end. They had the last room, the one that hadn't been completely filled.  
Fifteen minutes later, they were settling in. Hermione was organizing her notes and books and Gwen was folding her clothes to be put into her dresser.

"So what's going on with Draco?" Gwen asked, nonchalantly.  
Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh don't give me that. You and Ron have been distant and polite while 24 hours after he arrives Draco is squeezing your shoulder for comfort." Gwen gave her a knowing grin.

Hermione turned crimson. "We talked! That's all! He's been through a lot lately and he came to me and asked if he could talk to me about it. That's all."  
"Oh…I see." Gwen said, still grinning.

Hermione threw a book at her and Gwen ducked, shrieking.

"Gwen! Hermione!" They heard Harry yell up the stairs. They both grabbed their Slytherin robes they had found in their trunks and took off down the stairs.

The girls found the boys down in the common room, sitting in front of the fire. Gwen twirled in her Slytherin robes. "How do I look? Slytherin enough for you?"  
Draco laughed. "Hardley."  
"I think I would have been in Ravenclaw anyway." Gwen pondered.

"Nah, I'd make them put you in Gryffindor." Harry stated, wearing Slytherin robes himself. He seemed to be comfortable with it, but Ron looked a bit awkward. Draco, of course, was right at home. And Gwen and Hermione didn't really mind the situation. They obviously didn't know the Slytherin area very well, but they would have plenty of time to adapt.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked, now sitting on one of the many green and silver couches adorning the room.  
"Well what time is it?" Harry asked.  
"Nine thirty. The schedule I found in my trunk says I have advanced potions with the Gryffindors at ten fifteen. So does Gwen's." Hermione replied, and Gwen nodded.

The boys all looked at each other. Minutes later they each returned with their own schedules, having found them in their own trunks.  
"Advanced Potions at ten fifteen." Harry read aloud "And then a Defense Against the Dark Arts class after lunch." Ron and Draco both had the same as well.  
"Seems we all have the same classes. I wonder if Tom Riddle has these as well then?" Gwen wondered aloud.

The entrance suddenly slid open, and a young Tom Riddle walked into the Slytherin common room.


	8. Making Potions with the Enemy

Author's Note  
I really like this chapter, things begin to happen. And someone makes an appearance! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and every single one after it. Also, much extreme love to my faithful reviewer fanxforever! And the other person who reviewed! Yay!  
Disclaimer- I own none of the characters except Gwen...blah blah

* * *

Gwen couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop staring at Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. The young man who would one day murder her parents. Here he was, wearing the Head Boy badge on his Slytherin robes, standing tall and imposing, and staring right back at her with intensely dark eyes.  
Gwen quickly averted her gaze, but she could feel him continuing to watch her as he crossed the room. She heard him climb the steps to the dorms, and then he was gone. She let out a breath. 

A weight seemed to have been lifted from Harry as well. He caught Gwen's eye and sighed. She gave him a weak smile. "I know." She said.

"I'm going to down to the great Hall before classes start. I can't stay here, that was just weird." Ron declared, standing up.  
"I agree." Hermione said. She and Draco both followed Ron out the door, grabbing their books before they left.  
Harry looked at Gwen. "What about you? Great Hall?" he asked.  
"I suppose it would be a wise idea. I don't really want to be in here when he comes back. I know we'll have to face him eventually, but not now. I'm not ready." She said wearily.

Harry got up and walked over to her, offering her his hand. She took it, standing up beside him.  
"I know how you feel." He put an arm around her shoulder and she leant into him, and together the two of them walked out the door.

When they got to their advanced potions class, a much younger Professor Slughorn was there waiting for them. As was Tom Riddle. They ended up working in pairs. Ron immediately went to Harry's side, and Draco and Hermione were already working together. So that left Gwen.

"Miss Jessel-Weasley! Why don't you work with Tom over here? He's the top of the class you know." Professor Slughorn announced.  
Gwen smiled and reluctantly joined Tom at his table, across the room from the other four.

She opened her own book to the proper page and began to scan the ingredients list. But she knew he was watching her again.

"I've never noticed you before until I saw you in the common room today Miss…"  
"Guinevere, or just Gwen." She finished for him, not even looking up.  
"Guinevere? Like Sir Lancelot and Guinevere?" he asked.  
This caught her attention. "Yes. But most would make reference to King Arthur, instead of Sir Lancelot."  
"I tend to go for the less obvious." He answered, smiling slyly before opening his own textbook.

It was then that she noticed the ring on his right hand. The ring he had stolen when he murdered the muggles and pinned it on Morfin. It was hard to believe he had already killed several people. He was young, ridiculously intelligent, and very handsome, with slightly curled brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

Gwen shook herself, as if trying to shake away the thoughts she'd just had. She glanced over at Harry, who was in deep conversation with Ron. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice very close by.  
She nearly turned right into Tom, but he caught her by the arm.  
"No, I'm fine." She replied, pulling back. She told herself she would keep her distant from him from now on.

By the end of the lesson, the two of them had both successfully concocted the proper potion and Tom seemed truly impressed. Professor Slughorn was already singing her praises as they left the room.

"Miss Guinevere I am impressed! That was a very difficult potion you just mastered there! I wonder, what are you doing Halloween night? I'm having a little party for some of my students and a few of my good friends. I wonder if you could join us? Your friend Tom here will be there of course, and we're dressing up!" He laughed to himself.

Gwen was at a loss for words. He hadn't invited any of the others, so she would be alone. And she didn't necessarily want to be associated as a friend of Tom's. But she couldn't refuse, she had no excuse.

"Of course Professor, that sounds wonderful." She agreed, and internally scolded herself for not being able to be a better liar.


	9. In The Closet

Author's Note  
Sorry it's been so long since the last update! Anyway, here the next chapter. If I don't update before Thursday, everyone have a nice Thanksgiving!  
Disclaimer- Blah blah...I own none of the characters...

* * *

Much later, after classes and dinner and some planning in a dark corner of the common room, Gwen and Harry were sitting together in front of the fire when the clock struck 12:00. Hermione had already turned in, and Draco and Ron had both gone to bed as well after a long game of wizard's chess.  
Neither of them could sleep, it had been a long day, but they both had too much on their minds. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier, we could have been partners in potions class. Draco or Hermione should have waited, one of them could have worked with Tom." Harry apologized.

"Don't worry about it, someone is eventually going to have to become acquainted with him. How else are we going to get the diary? It may as well have been me." She said, yawning. "Besides, it's good that Hermione and Draco are working together, I think they're rather enjoying each other's company."

Harry gave her an incredulous look.  
"What did Slughorn want earlier when he stopped you after class?" he asked.

"Oh, to invite me to some Halloween party he's having and to tell me how amazing I was." Gwen rolled her eyes.  
"You're a part of the Slug Club then. Wow, that only took about an hour. Nice job." Harry said sarcastically.  
Gwen frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Slughorn just has a tendency to take advantage of his friendships with his students. My sixth year, he came back to teach and made me a part of his little club. Tom's his favorite you know?"

"Yes, he did mention him earlier." She yawned again.  
Harry leant forward and brushed a strand of hair out of Gwen's eyes, his hand lingering a bit on her cheek. "We just…have to be careful, that's all."  
His eyes burned into her nearly identical ones.

"I know." She said quietly, and leaned into him, kissing him softly and feeling his hand squeeze hers tight.

"Good night." She told him, and kissed him on the cheek before making her way up the stairs. He watched her until she had turned the corner and was out of sight, before making his own way back to his bed and falling dead asleep.

The next couple of days passed in a less frantic daze than the first had. It was agreed that Gwen should continue this so-called "friendship" she had begun with Tom. Gwen joked that soon he would be asking her if she wanted to become a Death Eater and go over to the dark side with her, but the rest of them weren't laughing.

After Gwen had informed them of the Halloween party that Slughorn was throwing, it was decided that while Tom and Gwen were gone the rest of them would find and destroy Tom's horcrux, the diary. Hermione had the task of researching how one could obtain Basilisk venom, since that had been what destroyed it the first time. Plus, Harry didn't fancy going down and fighting Nangini a second time in order to get the poison.

"Gwen, I believe there are a few hippogriff talons left in the ingredients closet, second shelf up, if you'd like to go fetch some for the rest of the class?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course." She replied, secretly wishing she wasn't one of his favorites now.

"Tom, go help her would you? It's very messy in there." The potions master asked him after Gwen had ducked into the small closet. Harry watched Tom make his way to the closet.

Gwen nearly dropped the bottle she had just picked up when Tom entered.

"Slughorn sent me to help you. Find it yet?" he asked, peering at the labels of each bottle and jar.  
"No, too bad they're not alphabetized or something. They all just seem to be randomly thrown in here." She replied.  
"Ah, here they are. Hippogriff talons. You go ahead, I'll follow." He motioned to the door.

The closet was very small. So small that Gwen could barely squeeze past Tom, their bodies pressing rather close as she made her way past him to the door.

"Find everything okay in there?" the professor asked, once they both had emerged.

Gwen smiled politely. "No problem at all." She told him, before hurrying over to finish her own potion and hoping Harry hadn't noticed how uncomfortable she was.


	10. An Invitation

Author's Note  
Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I was sick for awhile, and working and UGH. But, thanks to my lovely reviewers, I have two new chapters for you. And I'm especially fond of this one. Reviews are appreciated!  
I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

"Do you miss your parents a lot Harry?"  
They were up late again, the fire was the only light left on and they were both curled up on the large sofa in front of it. 

"Sometimes." He replied, and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I didn't even think to grab a picture of us, altogether." She closed her eyes, feeling sleep trying to take over.

"I know it sounds awful, but every once in awhile I wish I didn't have all those pictures of my parents, because it just makes me wish they were here, even more than I already do."

Gwen turned her head towards him and he dipped down, kissing her once on the cheek and then on the mouth, with an intensity that she had come to expect and crave from him. A few minutes later he broke away, and whispered a goodnight in her ear before heading up to the boy's dorms.

Gwen sat on the sofa a few minutes more, watching the fire start to die down, and was about to leave when the entrance slid open. Tom walked in, looking slightly drained, but imposing nonetheless. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone to be in the common room, because he did a double take as he walked by the sofa gwen was on.

"Gwen? What are you doing?" he asked, stopping.  
"I couldn't sleep. I could ask you the same thing you know." She replied.  
"Head Boy. I was making last rounds." Tom pointed to the badge he was still wearing.

"Oh, I see. Stopping the miscreants from causing any mischief. A very commendable job." She stood to leave, wrapping her blanket around her.

He gave a wry smile. "Someone has to do it."

Gwen made for the stairs, and was not even on the third step before he called out to her again.

"Gwen, have you thought of a costume for Slughorn's party yet?"  
She turned. "No, why?"

"Well I was thinking that we should go together. Perhaps I as Sir Lancelot, and you as Queen Guinevere, since she is your namesake. And being as you thought my choice of wording was so interesting the day we met, I thought it would be more appropriate if I were Lancelot instead of Arthur."

Gwen felt her stomach leap into her throat. She couldn't deny that she felt something when she passed so close to him a few days ago in the ingredients closet, or that she secretly liked working with him now. Besides, he wasn't the evil Lord Voldemort yet. It wasn't like that here, decades before he would become the evil force that killed her parents. Where was the harm? Going to a Halloween party was perfectly safe.

"That sounds great, I didn't even think of that." She replied, feeling more and more excited about the aspect of going with him. "What color should I expect to dress in then?"

"Green," he answered "to suit your eyes." And with that he turned and left, leaving her on the stairs to her own thoughts.


	11. A Gift

Author's Note  
Chapter 11! We're actually getting quite near the end, and I still haven't decided what I want to happen. But anyway, enjoy!  
I own no HP characters...

* * *

Harry was less upset about the idea than Gwen thought he would be. She had expected him to be angry, to be furious at Tom for even asking her to go with him, let alone the fact that she was going to be accompanying the future Dark Lord to a party. It's very weird to find yourself excited about going to a party with a handsome young man who would one day grow up and kill hundreds of people, including your parents. 

"Just be careful." Was all Harry said when she told him. He looked torn. Like he really wanted to say he was unhappy with the situation, but he knew some benefit would come of it.  
"Besides, that way, you can keep him from coming back to the dormitory early while we search for the diary." He added.

Gwen hugged him "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Inside she felt tormented. She really liked Harry. Liked him a lot. And everyone knew about their "relationship". Students they knew said it was mature and they were both lovely people, etc etc. They were a perfect couple in Gwen's mind. But something about Tom just seemed so much more emotional and mysterious and dark. He was, dare she say it, tall, dark and handsome.

She daren't tell Hermione about it, she would scold her and tell her to be extremely careful. That it was a bad idea. Gwen knew it was a bad idea. She didn't need someone to tell her that. Besides, Hermione was usually with Draco now, studying or just talking together. They often went "missing" after dinner some nights. So she simply told Hermione that Tom had invited her to go, and she had accepted only for the goodwill of their purpose. She had been thinking of their mission all along.

Meanwhile, she had been secretly working on her costume. She had found a seamstress in Hogsmeade who had sewn the basic gown for her, but Gwen would have to attach the embroidery and details. It was a good thing she had learned spells for this sort of thing when she was young. Her mother had been good at muggle embroidery, but had preferred to use sewing spells when she could. She had taught them to Gwen, knowing it was a practical skill to have.

It was only a few days until Halloween, and the leaves outside Hogwarts had all turned. It was still nice outside, nice enough that many students were gathered around on the lawn. Some down by the lake, some sitting on the steps or under the trees. Gwen and Hermione had come outside to study, while the boys played a game of quidditch with some others. Hermione had just left to go speak to "Professor" Dumbledore, as he was known back then, when Gwen saw Tom approaching.

"I knew I might find you out here." He said, taking a seat next to her under one of the trees next to the lake. "I have something to go with your costume."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "What?"

He pulled a fold of green fabric out of his robe and hand it to her. It was heavy. Gwen unwrapped the fabric, eyeing him the whole time. He just smiled back in that secretive way of his.

She folded back the cloth and looked down. Inside was a thin circlet of what looked like real gold. Gwen took in a sharp breath, the autumn sun hit the gold and it shown brighter. It was beautiful. No, exquisite was more the word she was looking for.

"Tom, where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied, taking the circlet out of her hands and placing it on her head "Every legendary queen needs a beautiful crown, Guinevere."

She instinctively reached up, feeling the weight of the crown there on her head and smoothed her hair down. Tom reached out and brushed one of the reddish-gold ringlets away from her face. Their eyes met for a few seconds and suddenly Tom stood up.

"I'll see you in class then." He said abruptly, before turning and walking away swiftly.

Gwen watched him go, confused but feeling very honored, to say the least. She quickly took the crown off and wrapped it back up, tucking it into her bag with her books. She didn't want anyone to question who it was from. Especially Harry or Hermione.

Later though, when she was alone in she and Hermione's room, she took the crown back out and put it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. Long curled hair topped with a circle of gold, all framing deep green eyes. She really felt like Guinevere, torn  
between Arthur and Lancelot.


End file.
